Fires
by Sebe
Summary: The alpha pack is defeated and all she can think is why didn't she see this before? Sterek. This will be a collection of stand alone short fics and drabbles. Mostly Sterek and Pack fics. Everything from hurt/comfort to humor. CH 5- Warning for brief description of non-con.
1. Badass Sterek and Pack

Author's Notes: So this will be a series of )mostly) stand alone drabbles. Mostly Sterek and/or Pack fics. Will be everything from angst to humor. Enjoy and please review!

Summary: The alpha pack is defeated and all she can think is why didn't she see this before? Sterek

**Fires**

The gasping alpha managed to raise her head, intending to glare at those that had destroyed their plan, their very _meaning_. She meant to focus all her hatred and malice on them with her stare, hoping to curse them with her death to the very end of existence through sheer will. Instead, she drew up in shock.

How had they, had _she_, not noticed it before?

The Hale alpha stood, proud and sure beneath the blood over already healing injuries. His pack stood just behind him, battle-weary and triumphant. But in the coveted spot next to the alpha was the other one; the human she'd brushed off, underestimated with catastrophic consequences. He stood as tall as Derek, bleeding and bruised. Protective. The solid wall of them warily between her dying pack and their own.

She saw it in their eyes now, in the energy between them.

Her pack had never stood a chance.

They were something different than she'd seen before. She saw the fire of wrath in Derek's eyes, steady and strong, tempered and honed by loss.

The human's eyes were chaos, pure, unlimited potential. Their wild card. The factor of unpredictability that had given them the edge they needed.

The way they had fought together, how they fed off each other and took such subtle cues…

They were dangerous in inexplicable ways that had nothing to do with werewolves at all. Derek's own power bolstered by the teenager; the loyal that stood and fought despite his own fears. They were perfect together. The chaos that could flash and scorch and defend. The strength that could scar and wound and protect.

All she and her pack had done was disturb something that should have been left well alone. The power they had was known now and they were going to use it.

She was suddenly almost glad these were her last moments because she _knew_. Everything was going to change; be ripped away and washed red and made new and she didn't know what was going to survive their cataclysm.

Her vision dimmed as the pack gathered closer, edging forward as Derek made a rumbling noise in his throat, as Stiles shifted, shoulder angled back toward them a bit, communicating and calming easily. They still kept their eyes on her, waiting for the final confirmation of the danger having passed. Waiting for the lack of her heartbeat that she was sure, somehow, that human could sense too.

What had they done?

This pack, with these two leading them,

They were going to burn the world down.


	2. SterekMorning After and the Pack's Home

Summary: In which it is the morning after and the pack is home.

**Fires 02**

Stiles tries to walk casually out of the room and immediately realizes it's futile. The pack's eyes are all wide and knowing, they sit straight up. It is so too early in the morning for this.

It's obvious from his scent, of course. But Stiles thinks maybe he should have just gone ahead and taken two showers because even Allison is looking at him the same wide-eyed, back-straight, meerkat way and he's almost sure hunters don't have super-senses. Yeah, so it's beyond obvious.

'_Alpha claimed…thoroughly.'_

Stiles knows he should be somewhat embarrassed that the entire pack is witness to his very first morning after, but he's just too damn blissed out and more relaxed than he's been in weeks. Something about waking up with Derek curled against his back seems to have that effect on him.

Scott's the first one to stumble back into coherency.

"…Dude."

Jackson's next to start to open his mouth, lips twisted into a teasing grin. Stiles cuts him off happily.

"Shut up. You're a giant lizard." His default insult when Jackson picks on him. He addresses each of the rest in turn; Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Danny. "Sorry about the mental scarring, but not really. Yes, it was great, but we will not be comparing notes cause ew. No, I'm not going shopping with you any more frequently. And everything you say is right and Derek wanted me to thank you." To the remaining three betas, he just says, "And you all can just join Jackson in the shutting up, cause I got laid and it. Was. Awesome."

He walks leisurely out of the room and into the kitchen, leaving the pack in momentary stunned silence before bursting into sound. There's giggling and disbelief and gloating _'I told you so's'_, and if he knew Scott, and he did, his best friend would be running out of the Hale house in just under a minute, red-faced and twitching, unable to handle the ensuing speculation, especially his girlfriend's teasing.

Stiles grinned as he leaned against the counter with coffee. He couldn't wait until Derek woke up.


	3. Derek and Stiles with Peripheral Scott

Summary: Two quick humor fics of Derek and Stiles with peripheral Scott. Also, Derek is vengeful in thoroughly embarrassing ways.

**Fires 03-a**

"You're an idiot." Stiles says fondly and it's a testament to how off guard Derek is that his defacto response isn't to threaten the kid. "I like idiots."

Stiles grins and shrugs, gesturing behind them to where Scott is falling all over himself while Allison laughs warmly at him.

"They're, uh, familiar territory."

**Fires 03-b**

Derek isn't the kind of vengeful that's all threats and blood, not most of the time anyway. He prefers to bide his time, wait until something, or someone, has annoyed him to the point where they just send him right over the edge. His retaliation is carefully planned and executed.

So when Scott has been working his last nerve for the better part of a week, all it takes is one little tiff, that he won't even remember the subject of later, with Stiles that seals the deal. He waits a block away from the school and when both boys are walking in for class, he puts his car in drive and his beautiful-in-its-simplicity plan, into action.

"Hey," He calls loudly out the window and waits for the two to turn around (along with the lingering students because that's just a bonus). He moves his sunglasses down and only sees Stiles' confused expression peripherally, eyes locked on Scott. He grins wide, all teeth. "I'm fucking your best friend."

He winks at the round-eyed teen and tears off, laying rubber. In the rearview, he sees Scott looking like a traumatized veteran of some god awful war and a red-faced Stiles flailing, cursing, trying to explain and swearing his vengeance all at once.

Derek grinned. He couldn't wait.


	4. 2 Micro Angst and 1 Crack Ficlet

Summary: Two micro comment-fics of angst followed by one humor in which Derek is beset by toddlers and Stiles is confused.

**Fires 04-a**

"Because he's just like his mother." The Sheriff smiled, but Derek could sense how bittersweet any remembrance like this was for the man, could see the beginnings of tears in his eyes. "He's that spark, just like she was, that sets it all off and holds everything together….They've always burned so bright…"

Derek takes it as the soft warning it is. Watch him, protect him, even from himself.

_Those that burn twice as bright, burn half as long._

**Fires 04-b**

"I can't. I can't let you die, I can't. You understand that?"

Stiles is looking more past Derek than at him, dragging in slow, wet breaths that barely move his chest at all. Derek's fingers are slick and sliding in the blood that just won't _stop_ as he tries to grasp the boy's face and make him look at him. Make him _understand_.

"So you have to keep your eyes open. You have to…or you're going to hate me forever because I won't let you die."

**Fires 04-c**

**In which Derek somehow stumbles into babysitting a few cubs from an allied pack and is completely out of his depth.**

Derek just manages to get the milk out of the refrigerator and goes for the glasses when another succession of clangs and crashes echoes from the living room. Already twitching, he makes it to the archway between the rooms and just stares.

The pups have managed to knock over a bookshelf and are climbing on it, nipping at each other playfully. One pup is yowling in the corner as another pulls on his ear with her teeth. They've somehow managed to get play-doh and, what Derek thinks is finger paint over everything. It's smeared on the sofa, the floor, the walls, the _ceiling_. A splash of color streaks across the TV too as some colorful, repetitive show plays.

And the noise, dear god the _noise_.

And Derek's just had it. He can't He just can't.

"Shut. Up!" he yells. There's a moment of stunned, blessed silence and a secession of all activity. In that interim, the front door opens and Stiles walks in, first to arrive for the pack meeting. His mouth is half-open like he's about to call out to Derek, but then he looks up and does a double take.

And then everyone starts bawling.

Stiles surveys the destruction in the room and the now crying and howling pups. He turns to the seething, frustrated alpha and raises his eyebrows. The teen holds up a hand and slowly opens his mouth.

"…I have many questions."


	5. Briefly Described Non-Con Warning!

Author's Notes: Warning for brief depiction of non-con.

Summary: Derek and Stiles have been caught by a rival pack. Their alpha is far too interested in Stiles and far too eager to cause Derek to suffer. Non-con warning!

**Fires 05**

Stiles glares at the rival alpha, as he grasps Stiles' face, smiling, leering, at him. He can actually feel every strain in Derek's muscles as he tenses and pulls at his chains. Far too close for comfort, Stiles watches the man's grin turn into something darker. His eyes are on Stiles, but his words are obviously directed at Derek.

"What better way to prove this is our territory now than by taking the old alpha's mate?"

Derek loses his _mind_. He snarls, gnashing his teeth and biting at the air, like he had the other alpha's throat in his jaws. He's howling, roaring in fury.

Stiles knows Derek's hurting himself pulling against the chains. He can smell his blood from where the cuffs dig into his wrists. The pack's not going to find them in time. Derek won't be able to get loose. Stiles can't fight off the alpha himself and if he tries, they'll only hurt Derek. They're trapped, _he's_ trapped and there's no way out of this. This is going to happen and he can't, he _can't_…

He can't panic.

He won't beg or cry, not for himself. He won't let his mate see him scared and think he's failed, won't let his pack find him _'oh god, they were going to find him'_ broken and falling apart. He can do this. There may be no way to win, but he won't lose. More importantly, he won't let his pack lose.

Derek's going to tear himself apart trying to get to him. Even if Stiles can't stop this nightmare from happening, he can do everything possible to lessen his mate's pain and the guilt he knows will follow no matter how many times he tells Derek (with everything he had and no smell of a lie to him) that this will never be his fault.

Stiles grits his teeth, forcing a cocky smirk at the alpha on top of him. _Don't back down. Don't be afraid. Don't let him see you afraid._

"You really that desperate for a date?" He looks the wolf up and down, "Cause I could definitely see why."

The alpha sneers cruelly, leaning down close to Stiles, who's just waiting for him to go for a kiss so he can get in a good bite, draw some blood of his own.

"Humans don't belong in packs. Weak, powerless, breakable, human." He twists Stiles' arm roughly and Stiles hears something crack. The teen bites through his lip, but he doesn't cry out. "I'm gonna tear you apart. I'm gonna make you _scream_."

Stiles' mind goes dark with pain. His back arcs and he claws at the cement underneath him, feeling his nails bend backward, split and crack and bleed. He keeps his mouth closed by sheer force of will, lips already bitten through till blood pooled in his mouth, dripped down his throat. He can't scream or cry; he won't give this monster the satisfaction and he won't let Derek hear his pain as well as see it.

God, Derek's right there, _right there_. He's howling, _screaming_, pulling at his chains in blind rage and despair. The sounds he's making…they're not human, not wolf. Stiles doesn't know what they are except pure desperate desolation.

Stiles jerks physically as he hears Derek's bones snap, his wrists, arms, breaking and healing over and over and that, more than anything, makes him want to give in and cry and rage at the injustice of it all.

Stiles' turns his head to the side, away from Derek. He can't look at him while this…_this_, happens. He can't bear to feel Derek looking at him, his mate forced to witness the assault.

'_If I'd have been stronger, if I'd have known they were coming for us. I should have _known_; been faster, better, I should've…'_ Stiles' thoughts spiral without his permission, as they so often do, but he can't let himself go there now or he thinks he may never come back.

So he bites through his lip again and the pooled blood spills from the side of his mouth. Stiles' back scratches against the cement, grating his skin beyond raw. He smashes his head back against the concrete hard enough to black out a moment, concentrating on that pain, that he caused, no one else, it was _his_. He had control.

His body continues to spasm and jerk in agony with every push of the werewolf above him_, in_ him. Eyes clenched shut, he blocks it all out. Makes himself only hear a dull hum in his ears, everything else fading out into background noise. The taunting words of the monster over him, Derek's roars that have faded into pleas (_'no, no, don't let him make you beg'_), apologies (_'not your fault, never your fault'_), calling out his name (_'I'm here, I'm here, I'm here'_), everything.

He smells blood.


End file.
